Alex Calls 911 (Alex age 9 Justin age 12 Max age 7)
by hunthannah84
Summary: Alex calls 911 and ends up talking to the cops.


Alex, Justin, and Max were eating lunch one day while Alex was in deep thought. "Alex, what are you thinking about?" Max asked.

"One time I watched Franklin on your phone," said Alex with a laugh.

"I know! That was not the real Franklin! That was Bad Franklin," Theresa said firmly.

Alex couldn't stop laughing. In fact, milk was coming out of her nose. "Alex, just eat," Theresa commanded.

"I feel like you should give Alex another chance. I think she learned her lesson," Justin stated.

"Okay, but I need to delete Safari though," Theresa said, her eyes narrow at Alex.

 _30 MINUTES LATER..._

"Max, let's check if Mom deleted Safari yet," said Alex.

"Why? Because it's been 30 minutes?" Max scowled at Alex.

"Yeah," Alex answered.

The two youngest children go over to the phone, and Alex checked if Safari was deleted. "Aw man! Safari's not deleted yet! But let's call 911," Alex whispered into Max's ear.

Alex dragged Max into the bathroom. Then she dialed 911. "This is 911, what's your emergency?" asked cop #1.

"Hi! I'm Blossom Powerpuff! That's right! Pink is my favorite color!" Alex laughed.

"Who?" asked the cop.

Alex hung up. "Alex!" cried Max.

"Oh yeah! I should've told them the emergency," Alex stated.

Alex dialed 911 again. "This is 911, what's your emergency?" asked the cop.

"Hi! I'm Blossom Powerpuff! That's right! Pink is my favorite color!" Alex giggled.

"Who?" asked the cop.

"Uh... actually this is Alex Russo," Alex said, honestly.

"Okay, now tell me what the emergency is," said the cop.

"Help! Mojo Jojo is steeling jewelry from the jewelry store!" Alex laughed.

"What's going on?" asked the cop.

Alex hung up. Then she thought she heard her mom say something, so Alex took Max out of the bathroom. After, she put the phone back on the counter. Then the kids ran back to the living room. "Any luck?" asked Justin.

Alex shook her head no.

 _1 HOUR LATER..._

Theresa walked into the living room. "Kids, I can't delete Safari, so I'll just give this back to you," Theresa said.

"Yay! My turn first!" Justin shouted.

 _5 MINUTES LATER..._

Alex went over to Justin. "Can I have a turn with the phone?" she asked.

"No!" cried Justin.

"Why not?" Alex asked in disgust.

"Because I haven't been on here for long," Justin said.

But Alex snatched the phone out of Justin's hands and ran off with it. "Alex, get back here!" Justin commanded.

Then the two oldest kids were in Alex's room and Alex was in the closet. Then she turned on the phone app. "Dude, you can't call anyone on that app!" cried Justin.

Then Alex called 911. "This is 911, what's your emergency?" asked the cop.

"Hi! I'm Helga G. Pataki! I mean... Honnah!" Alex laughed.

"Who?" asked the cop.

After that, Alex and Justin started arguing. Then Alex tried to hang up. "I can't end the call!" Alex shrieked.

Then the kids started crying. "Is there something weird about you kids?" asked the cop.

"I'm sorry! I tried to make this a prank call!" cried Alex.

"Okay, well, I want you to give your phone back to your parents," said the cop.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Bye," said the cop.

"Bye," Alex said back.

"Hang up," whispered Justin.

"Oh, and shut up!" commanded Alex.

 _3 HOURS LATER..._

"Okay, I'm off to get our supper," said Theresa.

"Okay," said Alex.

Soon Theresa left. "Justin, can I have the phone?" asked Alex.

"I haven't had it for that long yet," said Justin.

"Please," said Alex.

"Fine!" cried Justin.

Alex took Max to her closet. Then she dialed 911. "This is 911, what's your emergency?" asked the cop.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep or I'll choke you," sang Alex.

 _3 MINUTES LATER..._

"I'm gonna try to call Daddy's friend, Franny now," said Alex.

But Franny's number didn't work. "Uh... we can call 911 again," said Alex.

Alex called 911 again. "Okay, this is not funny!" cried the cop.

"Go to sleep," sang Alex.

"No! That's not funny!" cried the cop.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep or I'll choke you," Alex continued.

"Look, this is not funny! This is not funny! I am going to tell your parents, and you are going to be in seriously, big, trouble!" cried the cop.

Alex hung up.

 _5 MINUTES LATER..._

"Now let's call Mrs. Nieman, my teacher," said Alex.

But Mrs. Nieman's number didn't work either. "Just call 911 again," Max said, getting used to it.

Soon Alex called 911 again. "Are you here to tell me that there's an emergency, or are you here to keep this game up?" asked the cop.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep or I'll choke you," sang Alex.

Alex hung up.

 _1 HOUR LATER..._

Soon the cops came in. "Everything okay in here?" asked the cop.

"What do you mean?" asked Theresa.

"Two of your kids called 911," said the cop.

"Alex, Justin, and Max!" Theresa shouted.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Who called 911?" asked Theresa.

"Alex and Max," said Justin.

"Go talk to the cops right now!" Theresa commanded.

Soon Alex and Max held hands and nervously walked into the kitchen. "What do you have to say?" asked Theresa.

"We're really sorry," said Alex.

"Are you going to take us to joovy?" asked Max.

"No. An apology is what I wanted to hear," the cop said, giving the children a hug.

THE END!


End file.
